


Three Times Bokuto Tried to Propose and The One Time He Actually Did

by Zoe6288



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Osasuna, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe6288/pseuds/Zoe6288
Summary: Giggles racked their whole bodies as they scrambled over each other to get up.When Akaashi finally managed to haul Bokuto onto his feet, gripping the railing for support, Bokuto found Akaashi's eyes and felt his heart being engulfed in a wave of pure and surreal happiness.He didn't try to fight it. He just let the wave swallow him whole, wanting to feel the sensation all over as he fell deeper and deeper in love by the second.Aka Bokuto and Akaashi being idiots in love followed by teeth rotting fluff and my attempt at humor.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Three Times Bokuto Tried to Propose and The One Time He Actually Did

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this Bokuaka brainrot fic I wrote in like four hours ahhhh there's going to be four chapters of this fic and I'll try to get a new one up every one or two days. 
> 
> I love this chapter because I did figure skating for almost four years and what other cliche tropes are better than a romantic ice skating date?

Despite what other people may say about him, Bokuto Koutarou is a very organized person. 

It may not be visible like it is for most people, but it was there. Subtly influencing everything that the volleyball player did, needing to have everything planned to a T. While this may seem like a good thing, whenever something didn't happen as Bokuto had expected it to, he tended to slump into one of his moods; ignoring everyone that tried to help him. 

Akaashi Keiji knew this. He was a very attentive person and having known Bokuto for all of these years as well as dating him for even more, Akaashi knew just how to handle him. Little things like the gentle grasp of a large hand or a comforting nudge with his shoulder. His boyfriend would perk up instantly with a contented "Akaashi!" 

The pair walked together now, hand in hand as two pairs of ice skates dangled from Akaashi's hand. Bokuto had insisted that he carried them but Akaashi only looked at him with a warm smile and murmured "You already paid for them Kou, let me take them. This was of course just an excuse so Bokuto wouldn't know that the real reason Akaashi was carrying them was so he didn't get hurt by the sharp blades. Sharp objects and Bokuto were never a good mix. 

Bokuto shoved his hand deep into the pocket inside of his wool jacket, worn and calloused fingers brushing over a small velvet box inside. He clutched the box with his fingers and tightened his grip on Akaashi's hand with his other hand. 

When Bokuto had insisted that they go down to the ice skating rink earlier that day, Akaashi had immediately brightened up. "I didn't know you knew how to ice skate, Bokuto-san." he had stated, his head tilted to the side in question. Bokuto had grinned and simply placed a gentle kiss on top of his boyfriend's head. "I don't!" He laughed, his eyes shining brightly as if millions of stars had lost their way to the galaxy and had instead found themselves deep in the ace's eyes. 

Akaashi would never get over that look. It sometimes took him a moment to catch his breath, looking away as he blushed furiously. 

Akaashi now laced his skates up with ease, nimble and experienced fingers darting as he crossed the laces over and tied them tightly. He had skated for a bit in middle school and high school when he had free time before volleyball and Bokuto had taken over his life. 

As he looked up at Bokuto, he found his boyfriend looking at him from his seat on the bench sheepishly, laces still loose on one skate as the other one was a complete mess of tangled laces. 

Despite Akaashi shaking his head, fondness still filled his gaze as he bent over to help Bokuto tie his laces up the right way. Bokuto threaded his fingers through Akaashi's hair, mumbling a soft "Thanks, 'Kaashi..." Akaashi patted his shoulder and stood up with ease, helping Bokuto up as he wobbled for a moment before gripping onto the bench to steady himself. 

"C'mon, Kou," Akaashi grinned, feeling the eagerness to get back onto the ice after so many years. Bokuto laughed loudly, breathing in Akaashi's excitement as it was rare for the former setter to express his emotions so visibly. All he wanted to do was grab Akaashi by his shoulders and kiss him until both of their lips were bruised and hurting. 

As the pair made their way towards the door that led to the rink, Bokuto heard his name being called from another direction. "Huh?" He turned around to meet the grinning face of Miya Osamu. Gripping onto the silver haired twin's arm was the EJP Raijin's middle blocker, Suna Rintarou who was giving Osamu a death glare as he tripped over his own feet being pulled along. 

Bokuto broke out into a grin. "Osamu!" he greeted. Atsumu's brother had come to lots of their games to sell food from Onigiri Miya's stand and Bokuto had gotten to know him along with his longtime boyfriend Suna who was usually sat off to the side behind their stand on his phone. 'I promise he doesn't bite!' Osamu had joked when they had first met. That joke hadn't gone over too well with Suna. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Bokuto asked before pulling over Akaashi to say hi to them. "Hi, Akaashi." Osamu greeted while Suna nodded towards the other boy who dipped his head respectfully. 

"Onigiri Miya's having a special sale for the holidays, and well, lots of people go on ice skating dates obviously so we thought that we could bring the food truck out here to try and sell some food." Osamu nodded towards the door where their custom food truck sat, some of the employees serving some customers at the window. "Suna just tagged along 'cause he was free today." Osamu explained. 

"I'm cold." Suna complained as he burrowed deeper into the fluffy scarf placed around his neck. 

"We're on a date! Bokuto announced proudly as he showed off their interlaced fingers, Akaashi looking away as a soft blush tickled his cheeks. 

Osamu chuckled as he gave them a nod of approval. "Well, we'll be outside for a while so stop by the truck for some free food when you lovebirds get tired out and we can catch up!" 

Bokuto nodded enthusiastically, his hat sliding down some against his gelled up hair as he waved goodbye and pulled Akaashi along. Akaashi smiled as they pushed open the doors and they were instantly hit with a wave of cool air from the ice. "C'mon Bokuto-san!" he laughed as Bokuto wobbled behind him as fast as he could. "Akaashi what if I fall?!" he squaked as Akaashi awkwardly hauled him over the small ridge and onto the ice. They both tumbled onto the ice together as the toe of Bokuto's skate got stuck in the ice in a tangle of limbs. 

Giggles racked their whole bodies as they scrambled over each other to get up. When Akaashi finally managed to haul Bokuto onto his feet, gripping the railing for support, Bokuto found Akaashi's eyes and felt his heart being engulfed in a wave of pure and surreal happiness. He didn't try to fight it. He just let the wave swallow him whole, wanting to feel the sensation all over as he fell deeper and deeper in love by the second. 

"Kou?" the soft voice pulled Bokuto out of his thoughts and he blinked owlishly up at Akaashi from his slouched over position. "Uh- sorry, yeah?" he shook himself out of his thoughts as Akaashi smiled fondly at him. 

"I said to try and distribute your weight evenly over the skates instead of leaning on the balls of your feet." Akaashi grabbed onto both of Bokuto's hands that were engulfed in soft mittens Akaashi had bought for him a while ago. They were embroidered with cute looking owls. He led Bokuto out and away from the other people skating around the rink into the middle. "Okay, good!" He encouraged As Bokuto managed to hold himself steady and gave Bokuto's hands a reassuring squeeze. "Now, instead of trying to walk normally, push outwards with one foot and then the other to gain some movement." 

Akaashi led Bokuto as he slowly pushed off and glided along the ice shakily. "yeah!" The excitement grew on both of their faces as Akaashi continued to walk Bokuto through the basics of skating. He even started to get the hang of how to stop himself. 

They skated for what felt like hours, lost in each other as they bantered and laughed together. Suddenly the lights dimmed as they skated around the middle of the rink. Most of the people who had been there had left as the ice skating rink was supposed to close in a few minutes.

Akaashi turned towards Bokuto with a puzzled look when the soft glow of neon lights filtered in from the top of the arena. The low hum of music filled the empty ice skating rink as "Love of My Life" by Queen started to play steadily through the chilly air. "Bo-" Akaashi was cut off when Bokuto gently slotted their lips together, capturing Akaashi in a soft passionate kiss. Akaashi's eyes fluttered shut as he lost himself in the kiss with a contented sigh. 

"Don't worry about it." He grinned as he slowly pulled away with a knowing gleam in his eyes. "Did you... plan this?" Akaashi asked him breathlessly. Bokuto nodded in response. Despite his seemingly calm composure, his heart was anxiously thrumming against his chest as he extended his gloved hand towards Akaashi. 

Akaashi took his hand with a breathy laugh as Freddie Merury's voice filled the open air around them. 

Who will remember  
When this is all blown over  
And everything's all by the way  
When I grow older  
I will be there at your side to remind you  
How I still love you 

Bokuto clumsily pulled Akaashi in towards his chest, hands resting on his waist as Akaashi looped his own arms around Bokuto's neck. They glided around the arena shining with neon lights, staring into each others' souls. 

Oh, back, hurry back  
Please bring it back home to me  
Because you don't know what it means to me  
Love of my life  
Love of my life  
Oh, oh 

Bokuto found himself looking into Akaashi's eyes again as he spun himself around to the slow beat of the music while holding onto Bokuto's hand, soft laughter mingling between their breaths as they swayed back and forth. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Bokuto declared into Akaashi's ear as they skated around the rink together. Akaashi's breath seemed to stop as he pulled Bokuto into a tight embrace. "Me too, Koutarou." He softly threaded his fingers through the hair falling out of Bokuto's hat on the nape of his neck. 

Bokuto gently let go of Akaashi's hands and dug his hand into his pocket, getting ready to drop onto one knee to finally ask what this all had been leading up to. The music slowly faded out and the lighst changed to a soft yellow glow. He would have to thank the tech guy that he paid to do this later. He hadn't even thought to change the lights when he finally asked the question. 

As he was dropping down onto his knee, Akaashi looking at him in surprise, the door to the ice skating rink burst open and Osamu could be heard shouting "Bokuto!" 

Bokuto fell onto his back in surprise, Osamu standing by the entrance onto the ice. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Am I interrupting something?" He took a few steps back. Bokuto internally screamed in pain. All he needed was a few more seconds. He couldn't have his memory of proposing to the love of his life be ruined by Osamu. By now the mood had been more than ruined anyways. 

Akaashi helped him up off of the ice and Bokuto rubbed at his ass which was now damp from the ice he had been sitting on. "No!" He skated over to the edge of the ice with Akaashi following close behind. "We were almost done anyways. What's up?" Bokuto gripped the box in his pocket tighter as he turned to face Osamu. 

"Um... well, our truck kinda broke down and had to get towed. There was only room for our employees to sit while they towed it and me and Rin don't really have a ride..." He admitted sheepishly. 

Bokuto turned to ask Akaashi for permission but his boyfriend was already nodding at him. "Yeah, of course, we can give you a ride." Osamu clasped a hand over Bokuto's shoulder and nodded thankfully. "Thank ya so much guys, we really appreciate it. We'll wait for you outside." He scurried back towards the door and Bokuto turned back towards his boyfriend. "I'm sorry, 'Kaashi..." he picked at his fingers nervously as Akaashi just blinked up at him. "It's okay, Bokuto-san. I had fun today, really. Thank you." 

Bokuto was pretty sure that the excitement was evident on his entire face as he smiled. "Okay! Yeah, great! I love you." He brought Akaashi's hand to his face and nuzzled into it affectionately. Akaashi bit his lip to hide his smile. "I love you too."

The couple walked back ot their car after returning their skates. Akaashi had to pull of Bokuto's skates for him after they got stuck on his feet. 

They dropped Osamu and Suna back off at their shared apartment and as they drove back to their own apartment, some random pop music filling the comfortable silence that was shared between them, Bokuto stole secret glances at Akaashi, admiring how his thick lashes framed his hooded eyes and how nice his cheekbones were. 

Bokuto heard a soft clack as Akaashi's head fell lightly against the window, soft breaths causing his chest to rise and fall slowly as he slept against the chilled window of the car. They were both pretty tired after ice skating for almost two hours. 

When Bokuto finally pulled into the parking lot of thier apartment complex, he walked around to Akaashi's side of the car and opened the door, managing to wrestle a hand underneath his sleeping partner as he lifted him up. Akaashi stirred and in his half-awake daze, he shifted so that he was clinging into Bokuto from the front, wrapping his arms around his neck and nuzzling into his warm chest. "Cute..." Bokuto murmered into his hair as he closed the car door. 

Bokuto struggled up the stairs to their apartment building and made his way to the elevator, earning some confused glances from their neighbors. 

When Bokuto finally managed to unlock the door to their apartment he laid Akaashi gently onto their shared bed. He double checked that Akaashi was sleeping before opening the drawer to the nightstand on his side of the bed and slipping the small black velvet box underneath one of his unfinished books, closing the drawer queitly. 

He climbed into the bed after slipping his shoes off by the door and slipped an arm around Akaashi who was sleeping soundly despite having been carried all the way to their room. A little nap before dinner couldn't hurt. He would have to think of a new grand plan of proposing to Akaashi, but he could brainstorm ideas with Kuroo later. 

He dreamed of falling snow, interlaced fingers, and blue gray eyes filled with wonder and excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I wrote this while listening to love songs? 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment to let me know if you enjoyed this chapter! I love reading and replying to comments :)


End file.
